


Tooth and nail

by Scriptor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, body mod kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: Right after Payback, you're pissed about Sheamus knocking out Jeff's tooth but don't stay that way for long.Smut with a little bit of plot. :)





	Tooth and nail

“Look baby, I ain’t mad about it; you shouldn’t be either.”

“You lost a tooth, JEFF. An entire tooth has left your head!” You yell, walking through the back corridors of the arena, disregarding any and all staff that are looking at the two of you argue.

“He works stiff, everybody knows that. He shoulda landed on my chest and he miscued. Not a big deal.”

“To me, it’s a big fucking deal.”

Jeff managed to catch up to you and grab your arm, swinging you around and pinning you to a door at the end of a hall. For a split second you were aware that the raucous crowd had thinned and it was just the two of you. “Hey baby, don’t be mad. I know we talked about me comin’ back and stayin’ healthy an’ safe an’ all but this happens. It’s always happened. I know how to do this, ok?”

You _had_ talked about it. It’s not like he was some spring chicken anymore. Pushing forty, guys can still wrestle but it’s not the same as when they’re 24 and spry. You’d know; being in the business for a solid ten years had you feeling the toll of the hundreds of bumps you’d taken too. But you worried for him and watching him take that big kick made you sick to your stomach.

“Ok, fine.” You didn’t want to give in; actually were pretty pissed off. But he was giving you the saddest eyes and you couldn’t help it. “I’ll let it go. But let me look at it. You keep poking at it with your tongue and it’s driving me nuts.”

Jeff let you inspect him for a minute before grabbing both wrists and hiking them up behind your back, eliciting a surprised gasp followed by a wanton moan you didn’t even see coming.

“OK enough, darlin’. I got some post match energy I need ta work off. You game?”

“When am I not?”

“Mmm, that’s what I like about you.”

Jeff reached behind you to the doorknob and twisted, causing you both to stumble into what turned out to be an unused dressing room. He twisted you around and pushed you into the door while simultaneously locking it. You tried not to let on that the hard press was actually a little painful but your face gave you away. “You like when I hurt you baby?”

You damn sure did. That mix of pain with the promise of pleasure was a big turn-on. Jeff ground his hips into yours, the hard ridge of his cock letting itself be known at your core. You nod your reply as he claims your mouth. You aren’t sure why but the faint taste of blood left on his tongue is also a turn-on. Every wrestler has a little bit of a pain kink, don’t they? And he paid for it in blood.

You tangle your hands in his hair, brushing against the shaved under portion before dropping down to his ears. He always loved when you toyed with his spacers and the green tunnels he had in tonight were so sexy. You tugged slightly, bringing out a groan before he forcibly moved you from the wall and threw you on the couch in the room.

“Oh baby, you’re gonna get it tonight. Get it so good.”

“Promise?”

“Hell yeah. Now take all that off.”

He already had his shirt off but took to unbuckling his white belt and stripping off the black pants and the tight boxer briefs underneath. You made quick work of your clothes and spread your legs on the couch, beckoning him.

“Shit baby, you don’t know what ya do to me.”

“Nah, I know exactly what I’m doing, if this is any indication.” You said, taking his hard cock in both hands and working in earnest until his knees seemed to bend weakly on their own.

Jeff maneuvered you to the edge of the couch and dropped to his knees, spreading your legs as far as he could and then he stared; simply stared. “Baby, you’re beautiful. I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes you do, now get up here.”

Jeff let out a primal growl and pivoted up on his knees, lining up his cock at your opening. The low couch allowed for the perfect angle and he slowly sunk in, leaning into you and nuzzling your neck as he was fully seated. “Fuck baby,” he whispered. His hair fell in your face, smelling of sweat and his shampoo, which was always intoxicating. As he began to slide in and out at a slow torturous pace you grab at his head, pulling him further into your neck, one of your preferred spots for assault. Jeff knew this all too well and grazed his teeth along your throat, biting and licking, sucking just under your right ear then moving to the other side. Your fingers looped into the tunnels and yanked – not hard but to the point where you knew he liked – that little bit of added pain to the onslaught of stimulation.

Jeff pulled your head back by your hair, the sharp sting a contradiction of hurt and sweet pleasure. “Baby, you tryin’ ta make me cum already?” Knowing the pain brought him closer to the edge spurred you on. You also knew he liked the hair pulling too so you grabbed a handful and answered,

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me harder.” You knew how he’d respond; any time you could up the ante – make him work harder for it – he was down.

Jeff accepted the dare and leaned up a little straighter, changing the angle at which he hit inside you and thereby creating a new delicious sort of friction.

You let out a low moan and Jeff pistoned harder and faster, grabbing onto your hips for purchase. His fingers sunk into your flesh, nearly bruising. You could tell by the erratic movements, the loss of rhythm, that he wasn’t far off from release.

“Jesus fuckin’… gonna cum…" His voice had gone low and hoarse and it suddenly struck you how sexy that southern accent was. Everything about him ticked off one of your turn-on boxes.

“Yes, cum for me.” He sped up then stilled, spilling on a snarl then collapsing into you just as your own release took over. There was a silent moment – a sobering one – where you thought about everyone else, wondering where you two might be. But then there was a crushing intimacy between you, the way he collapsed on top, weaving his arms underneath and around you and holding on, that reminded you how damn lucky you were that his tooth was the only thing broken that night.


End file.
